


''perfect'' world

by PanParis



Category: Coraline - All Media Types, Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coraline (2009) Fusion, How Do I Tag, I do not know how to tag, Oops, Other, Set after season one, but the bremin four dont talk that much anymore, everyone is so OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanParis/pseuds/PanParis
Summary: after the whole other unniverse, incident the boys are back at their world with new powers but their relationship with each other goes back to the start. (with jake diciding to not be a bully anymore). felix starts feeling lonely again, his parents go back to not playing any atention to him, oscar is always at the doctors and ellen started getting more and more stressed with school. one day he finds a doll that resembles him, thinking its a joke or maybe a gift from ellen he thinks nothing of it. what he and the other dont know is that they did not only connect their worl with the alternate dimmension,but also with another unniverse much more dangerous and that the mysterious doll has a relationship with this mysterious world.A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever so i apologize for what you are about to read
Relationships: Felix Ferne & Ellen O'Donnell, Felix Ferne & Oscar Ferne, Sam Conte & Felix Ferne & Andy Lau & Jake Riles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. the doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: english is not my first leanguage so this may contain spelling errors

Felix ferne was in his room, practicing his music. He was alone in the house, his parents and brother at the doctors office because oscar had a cold that day. Felix had tried to call ellen earlier but she was busy doing something, he didnt know how but during the days he was at the other unniverse she had became obssesed with school and basically forgot about hanging out with him.He was used to feeling lonely but not seeing ellen anymore was something new and he didnt like it.

He couldnt even hang out with the other boys anymore, they had all gone back to their normal lifes and would only see eachother at the shack when they wanted to practice their powers, and even that was a rare thing,he knew that after coming back they would be made at him for what he did so he should have suspected that they wouldnt be friends anymore, but he hadnt. and you would never cacht him admitting it out loud, but hid did miss those guys. the time they had spent togehter made him grow to appreciate them

He finished practicing and turned off his instruments and the recorder diciding to leave it for the day and go to sleep since it was almost 9 pm. he walked over to his bed and laid there until hes eyes started to close and he fell asleep.

Meanwhile in other world, the beldam smiled, her world had been connected to a new place recently and she had found a neglected child to bring to her world relatively easy, the boy she had choosen was a lonely goth boy who was neglected by his parents, forgotten by his friends and that felt inmese guilt. The beldam was preparing all the details this world would need to appear similar to the boy's own world. at the same time she finished sewing a doll that looked just like the boy she had choosen, with the same black hair and pale skin, she even copied his dark clothes and even the collar he wore, the only difference bweteen them was the size and that the dolls eyes were buttons.

The beldam smiled and set the doll in her i a small table in the room '' go and bring me the boy'' she whispered before letting go of it and sending it from a portal located in the window of her room. the doll floated and floated until it landed next to Felix's window.

Awoken by the sound of something falling felix stood up '' huh'' he muttered approaching his window, after seeing the doll he picked it up and said ''what? a doll? and it looks like me...'' he inspected the doll to try and find something that might tell them where it came from, at not finding anything he searched outside his window, to see better he started a little flame'' nothing there'' he said after searching for a while.

''maybe its from ellen'' 

Felix placed the doll under his bed ''I'll just put this thing here, it really doesnt mather '' just thinking that it was probably nothing, and he had better things to worry about anyway, like the fact that he now had fire powers or finding a new spell to heal oscar, and thats only mentioning supernatural things. he closed his window again and went to bed again trying not to think of anything, not his powers, not ellen, not oscar, not sam,andy or jake and definetly not the weird doll. 

When finally managed to fall asleep again his family had already arrieved but he didnt have any energy nor did he want to go and greet them, because he knew oscar would too tired to talk and his parent wouldnt really care if he went to talk to them.

As morning came, Felix stood up from bed, having almost forgotten about the doll and went downstairs, there he saw his parents discusing if oscar should or souldnt go to school that day because of the cold of yesterday,Oscar being still asleep and in his room.Meaning there was no one who would take the time to talk to him,but he still tried

''hey'' he quietly said.Seeing that his parents had forgotten once again to pack his lunch and to serve him breakfast, he asked ''and my stuff?''.

''oh felix... your thing are in the table'' said his mother pointing to the table behind felix

He turned around and started picking up his things ''Thank you''. After picking everything up and packing, he walked out the door ''bye mum, bye dad'' he said but received no response. Felix sighed hoping that he would atleast see Ellen and his way to school and the walked away from his house

In the other world the beldam was fascinated and grinning, it had been white some time since she had managed to bring a child to her world and keep them,the last time she tried it was with a girl but she had escaped her grasp and even that had been a long time ago. but this boy 'Felix' she thought, seemed like and easy prey and the people around him would make it even easier for her to convince him to stay with her.

''this will be fun'' she said as her grin grew wider


	2. what happens next

As Felix got closer to ellen's house, he saw her come out with her cellphone in her ear talking to someone . He approached her not really wanting to distract her from whatever she was doing, but still tring to see or well hear who she was talking to, eventually Ellen noticed he was there, and putting her cellphone done for a moment she said '' I'm Talking to Mia,you can go on without me, I'll catch up in a while''. Knowing he wasnt going to be able to convince her to go with him, Ellen and Mia had gotten really close for some reason he didnt understand, the day he had accidentaly send the other boys and himself to another universe.she completly hated Mia but now they were very close .

Being bored Felix took out his phone and turned on some music. While he was walking his mind wandered off reminding him of the doll he had found the night before, Felix was starting to think that Ellen wasnt the one that send that thing to him, and that made him wonder once again who made it. Maybe it was a joke? or maybe something else, but he was almost one hundred percent sure it wasnt a gift from his friend. The thing that creeped him out the nost was the fact that the doll was wearing the exact same clothes he had been wearing the day he found it, and althought that was something he hadnt notice during the night now it came clear to him that it couldnt be normal . 

He finally got to the school with Ellen walking right behind him, he saw Sam and jake talking together and nodded at them, but they either didnt see him or just chose that it was better to ignore him, he wouldnt know and he probably didnt want to. the classes continued like normal, first they had history, then two hours of science, a math class and after that pe and at last an spanish class , Andy participated in most of the classes and excelled in them, while Jake and Sam won the soccer game that the P.E teacher had made them play. after finishing class Felix met up with the rest of the boys outside of the school.

'' So, What did you guys wanted to talk about '' said Felix seing as for the first time he wasnt the one who called the others into a meeting.

The first one to speak up was Jake who told the rest '' I want us to stop talking to each other or well I want you two to act like we arent friends'' he pointed at both Andy and Felix '' Sam is fine but if I wanna be the football team captain. I wont bother you but dont come around me anymore'' Felix didnt even have time to say anything before the other two boys shared their opinion about the situation. '' Yeah dudes, look, I like you but we are very diffeent people and now that we are in our unniverse there is no reason for us to be friends'' said Sam and the next one to talk was Andy '' I would really prefer if we stayed friends but im okay as long as we arent enemys '' .

In that moment felix dicided to agree, if he didnt it wouldnt change anything and he wasnt going to end things with the others in a bad way '' Okay then, so this is it? ''He said as the others nodded, after a little bit more of talking the four boys parted ways. leaving Felix alone to go home.

having gotten late to his house, Felix went straight up to his room . he Looked under the bed where he had put the doll and pulled it out, '' This will distract me for a while, and I do want to find out more about it '' he said and started checking the doll turning it around and trying to find anything revealing on it, but there was nothing that could tell him where it came from or who was the one that throwed it at his window during the night.

The goth eventually gave up studing the doll and throwed it against one of the walls . What he didnt spect was that it ripped some of the wallpaper letting a little piece of a wooden door be seen. Felix approached it and start getting the wall paper of leaving the small door completly clear '' I didnt know that was there '' He noticed the door was locked but he easily opened it, only to be dissapointed and find a wall of bricks behind the door.

thinking that it was probably something built with the house, he left it alone and continued with his night , eating dinner , talking a little with oscar but without telling him about the door or the doll because there was nothing actually interesting about them. and then going back to his room to do whatever he wanted until he wanted to go to bed. Felix threw himself on the bed prepared to go to sleep, while he was lying down in bed he noticed that there was a blue and purple glow coming from the place where the door was '' what the hell?'' he whispered as he stood up and approached the door, been carefull to not wake anyone up . He leaned down and slowly opening it up, finding a weird passage with the same color as the glow he had seen early '' This is interesting '' as he said that he got down and entered the tunnel and looked around himself, seeing how even though the passage was small it was full of colors and looked quite clean. By this point Felix knew that this had to be related to magic, and thats why he had decided to continue his journey to the end of the tunnel until he found another door, he opened up and went through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about so many things in this chapter. Firts how long it took to write it and the cliff hanger at the end.  
> I did tell you that everyone was OOC, Right? I'm sorry about that too


	3. New world,New family

Crossing the tunnel was the easy part , it wasn't long and when he finally decided to go through the door on the other side, he realized it was like he had just turned around and gone back to his room. The first thing that came to his mind was that he was back in the other universe, but after thinking it for more than a moment he remembered that he didn't exist in that world so it was impossible for his room to be there, Felix was sure this had to be a different universe but it was not the one he had already been to. He had to choose either to go back now or explore this mirror place, He obviously started exploring, he checked his room to see if there was anything different but it was a perfect copy of his own room.

Felix walked out of his room and searched for his family to see how they were in this new world '' hello? is anyone there? '' he waited for a response and suddenly he heard fast steps coming his way, he looked behind him only to see a strange version of oscar running towards him, '' Felix! '' screamed the copy looking at him, Felix stood there in shock, this boy looked like His oskie except for the fact that he could walk like the other oscar he had met in the other world, But what scared him were this oscar's eyes They were buttons '' what? oskie?... is that you? '' as he said that other - oscar jumped in and hugged him '' Of course Felix! Now come on Mom made us dinner '' Before he could complain or even say anything Felix got dragged away to the kitchen .

There he saw two people that resembled his parents but had Button eyes as well . the one that looked likes his mother smiled warmly and served four plates of pasta '' oh hello boys! I hope you like it. '' then the other - oscar and the clone of his dad took a sit as the mother pointed to an empty chair and calmly said '' Why don't you take a sit son? The food I cooked will get cold if you don't ''Felix reluctantly sat down not really wanting to talk, '' is there something wrong Felix? '' asked the other version of his father, he didn't know if this was a good idea but still asked '' Is there any particular reason you all have buttons in your eyes? my normal family- '' he corrected himself to not angry this people '' I mean you guys don't normally have them ''

' Oscar ' laughed, while the copy of his mom just said '' Well silly that's because we aren't your ' normal ' Family as you call it, we are your other family '' Felix didnt really understand what they ment with that but he thought that he had already asked enough, and decided to just enjoy what this world had to offer . He started eating and as he did he noticed how good the food was, it may have been only pasta but the fact that he had actually been invited to eat and not just showed up and that it had been made for him made it so much better . 

They eventually finished eating and other oscar stood up '' Hey felix, how about we go to your room and you show me your new song? '' Felix stood up too and nodded '' oh thats such a good idea! we will clean up while you boys hang out '' said the father and Felix started walking next to ' oscar ' , they got to his room and he picked up his electric guitar as other - oscar sat down in the bed and smiled waiting for him to play . Felix connected the guitar and inmetialy started playing the same song he had shown his real brother earlier. his day had been really bad and he was letting it out as he played and sang, he enjoyed it just as much at he had been enjoying all the things that had happened since he arrived.

'' That was so awesome! '' said oscar as Felix finished playing, '' huh thanks oskie '' he responded, after saying that He realized he was starting to feel tired, he had been up all day and it was really late '' I think im going to sleep... '' Felix told 'oscar' and the other stood up and started walking out of the room '' Good night felix'' said the clone as he went away. Felix got on bed and dozed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I dont know how to write this characters XD


End file.
